This invention relates to a method and system for a subscriber to initiate a calling party number trace to record prior calls such as harassing telephone calls.
A wireless communication system is shown in FIG. 1 and designated generally by reference 10. Wireless network 10 includes a Central Office Switch (COS) 12 which, in an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN), may comprise a Service Switching Point (SSP). COS 12 is provided in communication with the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) 14 and one or more subscribers, each having at least one Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) 16 device such as a telephone. COS 12 is further provided in communication with a Mobile Switching Center (MSC) 20 and an Intelligent Peripheral (IP) 22. MSC 20 is, in turn, provided in communication with IP 22, a Home Location Register (HLR) 24 and one or more Base Station Controllers (BSGs) 26. Each BSC 26 is provided in communication with one or more Base Stations (BSs) 28. Finally, each BS 28 is provided in communication with one or more mobile handsets 30, each having an assigned calling number known as a Mobile Directory Number (DN) or Mobile Identification Number (MIN). Each handset is also assigned an Electronic Serial Number (ESN).
In an Advanced Intelligent Network, COS 12 may comprise an SSP which is generally a node, usually the Subscriber""s Local Switch/Central Office Switch or an access tandem (Long-Distance) switching office which recognizes the triggers generated when a subscriber""s service invokes an Intelligent Network Trigger and then communicates with an SCP to operate the service. An SCP is a node which contains the service logic and associated data support including a network configuration and call completion database to execute the required customer services. A Service Switching Point is generally provided in communication with one or more Signal Transfer Points (STPs) which are packet switches used to route signaling messages within the network. In limited traffic situations, Service Switching and Control Points (SSCPs) may also be provided for combining the functions of the SCP and SSP respectively.
As those skilled in the art will recognize, the above components comprise the common channel signaling system No. 7 (CCSS7) which is an end-to-end signaling system designed for use primarily in high speed digital networks. The CCSS7 is capable of accommodating low-speed analog facilities as well. It typically operates at 64 Kbps and can support variable message lengths up to approximately 2,176 bits (272 octets) of information per message. New network services are typically installed on at least two SCP platforms for directly servicing a selected market. The CSS7 Network extends management and control to remote SCPs 18/adjuncts.
In operation, a call to a mobile subscriber having handset 30 and a preassigned Mobile Identification Number (MIN), and Electronic Serial Number (ESN), is forwarded through the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) 14 to COS 12. Once received at COS 12, performs a database lookup and identifies the called party directory number as a MIN which corresponds to a specific mobile subscriber and handset 30. COS 12 then forwards the call to the subscriber""s home MSC 20. As recognized, in the example given, the subscriber""s home MSC and serving MSC are the same. However, in operation, it is anticipated that the subscriber""s serving MSC may be a different MSC such as, for example, when the subscriber is out of her home coverage area and xe2x80x9croamingxe2x80x9d on another wireless network.
The serving MSC, here MSC 20, will thereafter launch a query to HLR 24 requesting the location of handset 30, as well as call termination parameters including the subscriber""s profile or call feature set. MSC will also request a Temporary Location Number (TLN) assigned to subscriber 30 if the subscriber is currently roaming on another network. This request, termed a Location Request Message (LOCREQ) typically includes information such as Calling Party Identification, (the calling party directory numbers) Called Party Identification (the subscriber""s (DNor MIN) and Redirecting Party Information. As those skilled in the art will recognize, in the case of roaming, a subscriber""s MIN is replaced with a temporary location number (TLN) assigned to the serving MSC. For purposes of this application, however, the terms DN, MIN and TLN will be used interchangeably all referring to a subscriber""s telephone number.
As indicated above, the location request message generated in response to an inbound call to a mobile subscriber includes calling party identification. That is, it includes the telephone number or calling party number of the person who placed the call. In contrast to the wireline network where this calling party information is forwarded through the network to the serving central office of the called party, the calling party information in a wireless network terminates at the last serving wireline switch and does not get passed on to the wireless portion of the network. In a wireline network, if a calling party inhibits the calling party information, i.e. the calling number, by entering a * code or otherwise, the calling party information is still forwarded to the serving central office switch. Accordingly, if the subscriber or law enforcement personnel wish to obtain this calling party information, they may do so. In a wireless network, however, calling party information cannot be obtained if the calling party has inhibited it.
Consequently, a need has developed for a method and system for a subscriber to originate a calling party number trace.
It is a principle object of the present invention to provide a method and system for a subscriber to originate a calling party number trace in a wireless communication network.
In carrying out the above object, the method is specifically adapted for use in a wireless communication system which includes a switching center such as a mobile switching center (MSC), a Service Location Register such as a Home Location Register (HLR) and a plurality of subscribers, each assigned a Mobile Identification Number (MIN). The method includes receiving at the switching center a request from a subscriber for a calling party number trace. Thereafter, the calling number of a previous call to the subscriber is determined based on the subscriber""s MIN. Finally, the calling party number is stored in the service location register.
In carrying out the above method, there is provided a wireless communication system operative to permit subscriber originated calling party number traces. The system includes a Mobile Switching Center (MSC) in communication with a plurality of subscribers as well as a Service Location Register such as a Home Location Register (HLR) having a data base. The Service Location Register, preferably, but not necessarily, a Home Location Register, is operative to both temporarily and permanently store calling party information preferably calling party number, date and time in the HLR data base. In this manner, calling party information regarding a harassing calling party may be stored and provided to law enforcement personnel. The above objects and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent by reference to the following detailed description of the drawings wherein like reference numerals correspond to like components.